


Tiny Treats 16, twitter edition

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, paragraphfic, sentencefic, tinyfic, twitter requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a series of tiny fics, filled for friends on Twitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Treats 16, twitter edition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pl2363](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pl2363/gifts), [drewsiferxXx](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=drewsiferxXx), [botconimus](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=botconimus).



Blitzwing (G1)--two-faced

When Megatron called for warriors to aid his cause, Blitzwing was happy to come. No matter what anyone else said, though, it was enlightened self-interest. His loyalty bough him energon and a chance at the power that had been denied to him.

Blitzwing (TFA)--two-faced

His multiple personalities caused other mechanisms to call him unstable or insane, but he knew how to use all of them to play both sides of any situation to his own advantage.

 

Perceptor--tedious  
Carefully, Perceptor transferred the catalyst into the weapon's fuel cell one grain at a time. It wouldn't do to overfill it and cause an explosion in his workroom.

 

Sideswipe--trusting

"We're gonna go a long way together, kid." Swindle held out the contract for the red mech to sign.

"I can't wait." Sideswipe put his glyph down without hesitation.

 

Mirage--shadows

Sometimes, it was best to hide in plain sight. The noblemech picked up a handful of soot from the battlefield and wiped it across his armor, dulling his sheen and muting his pristine colors in preperation to do just that.

Soundwave--dance

It wasn't that he disliked dancing. Soundwave simply preferred the old, slower, classical styles to the speedy pop beats Blaster and Twincast enjoyed.

 

Thundercracker--thoughts

Sometimes Skywarp was right, and it didn't pay to let him sit and brood in silence. But Thundercracker's deeper thought processes were a definite factor in their continued survival, even if his wingmate didn't understand the value of processing ideas and ideals the same way.

 

Bluestreak--remember

For a moment, he flashed back to the day the city was destroyed. Then he saw the gleam of new crystal growth standing proudly from a pile of debris, and he smiled as he remembered how beautiful his home was--and would be again.

He transferred the crystal growth into a container to keep it safe, and then began the process of clearing debris out of the beds of Praxus' crystal gardens.


End file.
